1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fuel injection systems for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to such systems that are sized and configured to replace a carburetor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbureted automobiles ceased to be manufactured in large numbers. The carburetor was replaced with electronic fuel injection (EFI), which has become the standard of the auto manufacturing industry. The hot rod industry and the aftermarket industry in general are beginning to accept EFI as an alternative to carburetion.
EFI has a number of performance advantages. For example, a computer-controlled engine is easier to start and is more drivable. The engine operates with less hesitation and reduced incidences of stalling. Moreover, EFI provides increased fuel efficiency and reduced emissions. An EFI engine can respond more quickly and precisely to the changing boost levels of turbochargers or superchargers. Furthermore, EFI engines are more consistent when operating around steep inclines and over bumpy terrain.